This invention relates to a new and improved wheeled attachment for adapting a conventional household chair for use by a non-ambulatory person and more particularly, to the construction of a relatively light weight and low cost wheel chair support attachment which embodies certain adjustable features whereby conventional chairs of various types, styles and sizes may be readily converted to a wheel chair.
Heretofore, various wheeled attachments for converting a chair into a wheel chair similar to the present invention have been proposed. Examples of such wheeled attachments are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,700,009; 1,189,053; 2,961,250; 3,041,081; 3,216,738; and 3,216,738. However, certain of the wheeled attachments of the above-identified patents are non-adjustable and, consequently, they can only be used in conjunction with chairs of a particular size. Some of the prior art wheeled attachments to which the present invention relates also lack any means for enabling the person utilizing the converted wheel chair either to propel himself or to guide the chair without any assistance from other persons.